Materials Memories
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * Pones * Dougie comienza a rememorar toda su vida, desde que conoció a Danny Jones, su actual pareja, hasta el día de hoy.
1. I

Antes de empezar, creo que deberíais saber qué es esto. Es un **Pones**, **Joynter**, **Jones x Poynter** o como o quieras llamar. Es decir, que si no te van estos rollos... Allí arriba tienes un botón precioso que es como una cruz pero mareada, porque está de lado. Sí, es muy malo, ¿qué? Yo soy feliz así, deal with it D:

He de decir que esta historia es demasiado empalagosa. No es mi estilo, pero era el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga :3 Ah, sí, es un UA, es decir... que aquí McFLY no es un grupo de música ni nada, vaya, de hecho solo salen Danny y Dougie. Es una historia desde que eran pequeños hasta que se hicieron mayores.

Está dividida en dos partes porque es algo larga.

En fin, espero que os guste. Muchos besitos de Lacasitos o lo que se dé por aquí :3

**Materials memories I**

_Así y como todos los días, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se acurruca en posición fetal, sin estar dispuesto a levantarse de la cama aunque un rayo de sol inoportuno le esté perforando los párpados. Se gira en la cama y siente una respiración ajena golpeándole en la nariz. Abre los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano fruto del cansancio de primera hora de la mañana para observar un mar de pecas frente a él. Parpadea lentamente hasta habituar su vista y contempla sin poder contener una sonrisa avergonzada con los labios apretados el rostro de Danny frente a él durmiendo plácidamente. Mira el brazo que rodea los hombros del rubio y se pregunta cómo no se ha percatado ni un poquito de su movimiento en la cama. «Danny tiene un sueño tan profundo que ya podría avecinarse el Apocalipsis que él seguiría sobando», piensa el pequeño Dougie._

_A Dougie le gusta observar a Danny mientras duerme, es la única forma que tiene de poder mirarlo y no sentirse débil por estar contemplándolo como si estuviese enamorado al más puro estilo colegiala, aunque en realidad sí que esté enamorado como una maldita colegiala en proceso de hormonar. Dougie nunca ha sido un chico al que le gustasen los sentimientos propios de una novela rosa, pero es muy intenso._

_Además, tenía que reconocer que, aunque no le gustara nada lo empalagoso, no cambiaría esa sensación melosa permanente por nada en el mundo._

_Danny suspira profundamente haciendo que Dougie arrugue la nariz y entrecierre los ojos. Parpadea y sonríe posando una de sus heladas manos a causa del frío en el pecho de Danny. Mientras siente la piel del pecoso estremecerse bajo su mano, no puede evitar que todos los sucesos que los han llevado hasta esa situación pueda verlos a través de sus ojos como una película._

_Tampoco puede evitar sonreír de nuevo._

_**Juguete**_

Sin duda, el mejor día de la semana para el pequeño Dougie Poynter era el viernes.

Todos los viernes, antes de irse a la escuela, su madre le daba una libra para que se comprase la merienda en la cafetería de la institución. Como a Dougie no le gustaba la comida que vendían allí, pues todo era fruta y demás comida asquerosamente sana, esperaba al fin de las clases para brincar felizmente hasta el kiosco de la esquina antes de irse a casa para poder comprarse una bolsa de fritos y una piruleta gigante de las que pintaba la lengua de azul.

Y así era como se transformaba un día normal y corriente en un día perfecto para un niño de seis años.

Dougie se subió al escalón de piedra del kiosco de las golosinas y se relamió los labios mientras el hombre apartaba la vista de su periódico y sonreía mostrando todos sus imperfectos dientes.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Ya te echaba de menos, mocoso. ¿Lo de siempre?

—¡Sí!—exclamó el pequeño con su voz aguda e irguiéndose del todo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cejas alzadas. El hombre se rió entre dientes mientras ponía la bolsa y la piruleta encima de la bandeja metálica. Dougie ensanchó su sonrisa y colocó su billete a un lado de ella mientras el hombre lo cogía y le daba el cambio. Después, miró hacia los lados y se acercó de forma confidencial a Dougie mientras este se apresuraba por coger sus cosas.

—¿Sabes? Me ha sobrado una revista en la que regalan una miniatura de un muñeco de acción. No creo que a ti te interese la revista, pero seguro que el muñeco...

Dougie abrió mucho los ojos y la boca mientras cerraba sus deditos con fuerza alrededor de la piruleta a causa de la emoción.

—¿Me vas a dar el muñeco?—preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, sorprendido. El hombre volvió a reírse con fuerza y se agachó. Cuando se volvió a incorporar, abrió la mano y dejó al descubierto una pequeña figura de un soldado portando una metralleta. Un símbolo bélico que para Dougie solo significaba que tenía otro muñeco más con el que jugar a inventarse aventuras por lugares fantásticos que solo existían en su imaginación.—¿Me lo regalas en serio?

—¡Claro! Eres mi cliente favorito.—dijo el hombre dejando el soldado en su mano y revolviéndole los pelos. Dougie se rió con un hombro encogido y dio un saltito.

—¡Muchas gracias! Me voy corriendo a enseñárselo a mi mamá.

—Venga, hijo. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Dougie se despidió mientras corría en dirección contraria con las golosinas en una mano y el soldado en la otra, la cual mantenía en alto orgulloso para poder observar su nuevo juguete mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, ubicada a cinco manzanas de allí.

Dougie no debería volver solo de clase, pero su madre no tenía tiempo para llevar y recoger al pequeño a la escuela. Supuestamente, ese era el trabajo de su padre, pero él nunca lo hacía. Llegaba casi por la noche a casa porque todas las tardes se quedaba tomando unas cañas con sus amigos hasta que anochecía.

No obstante, eso su madre no lo podía saber. Su padre le decía a Dougie que ya era mayorcito para que fuese solo a casa, pero que su madre no podía enterarse de que confiaba en él porque se enfadaría, por lo que tenía que engañar a su madre diciéndole que su padre lo había llevado a casa en coche, pero que tenía que volverse a la oficina a trabajar y por eso no podía subir a casa.

¿Pero qué importaba ese pequeño detalle? Las clases habían terminado, tenía su bolsa de fritos, su piruleta pintalenguas, le habían regalado un juguete nuevo... ¡Y encima era viernes!

Aquel debía ser el día más feliz de su vida.

Y mientras iba pensando en lo afortunado que era, Dougie tropezó con un bordillo y cayó de bruces al suelo, aplastando su piruleta y soltando su figurita, por lo que voló unos metros hasta caer al suelo. Dougie se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo un gran escozor en su rodilla derecha. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose estúpido, con los ojos llorosos. Sollozó por lo bajito y buscó con la mirada sus golosinas. Había aplastado la bolsa de tal manera que los fritos habían acabado desperdigados por el suelo, la piruleta se había roto y no encontraba por ninguna parte a su soldado. Se puso de pie y miró hacia todas las direcciones, angustiado. Finalmente, divisó su figurita a escasos metros de él, bajo un pequeño árbol y a los pies de un niño de más o menos su edad. Dougie corrió hacia esa dirección aunque sintiese un pinchazo bastante desagradable en su rodilla.

El niño que estaba bajo el árbol se quedó mirando la figurita unos segundos hasta que decidió agacharse y cogerla, examinándola entre sus dedos. Dougie se detuvo y tragó saliva, cohibido. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se habían coloreado aún más de por sí.

—¿Me... me das mi juguete, por favor?

El niño desvió la mirada hacia Dougie y entrecerró los ojos. El niño en cuestión poseía una tez pálida como la de Dougie, pero su rostro estaba surcado de pequeñas pecas. Sus ojos eran de color azur y su cabellera castaña, tirando a naranja, lucía unos rizos despeinados. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Dougie fue su nariz tan ancha, parecida a la de un payaso, la cual el niño arrugaba en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué? Es mío, yo lo he visto antes.

El rizoso hizo un puchero dejando sobresalir su labio inferior. Dougie lo imitó, triste.

—¡No! Es mío, me lo han dado a mí.

—Estaba aquí en el suelo cuando llegué, ¿cómo sé que es tuyo?

—Jo, por favor, dámelo...—suplicó el niño parpadeando y a punto de llorar. El pecoso relajó el gesto y observó unos segundos al rubio. Después, agachó la cabeza.

—Es que yo... No tengo ningún juguete...

Dougie alzó mucho las cejas y después frunció el ceño, extrañado. El castaño agachó la vista, avergonzado por haber dicho eso. Dougie no podía creer que aquel niño no tuviese ningún juguete. ¡Él tenía decenas de ellos! ¿Cómo iba a vivir si no?

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior con lástima y observó la cara triste del niño. Torció la boca y parpadeó. Sonrió al pensar que se le había ocurrido una idea genial y cogió al pequeño de la muñeca.

—¿Y si vienes a mi casa? Tengo un montón de juguetes. Podemos jugar a lo que tú quieras.

El niño alzó la vista con la mirada esperanzada y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro! Aunque tendrías que preguntarles a tus padres si te dejan quedarte en mi casa...

—Ah, eso... No importa, a ellos les da igual.—dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros. Dougie parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. Al rubio le daba envidia, sus padres no le dejarían hacer eso ni en broma. «Qué padres tan guay tiene», pensó. El pequeño sonrió.

—Pues entonces ven a mi casa, seguro que a mi mamá tampoco le importa.—dijo Dougie echando a andar. El rizoso le siguió con una sonrisa avergonzada, haciendo como que examinaba el soldado para no tener que mirarlo.—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

El niño clavó sus ojos azules en los del rubio.

—Danny, ¿y tú?

El pequeño sonrió.

—Yo Dougie.

Danny le correspondió la sonrisa.

Y aunque hubiese desperdiciado dinero en una bolsa de fritos y una piruleta que habían quedado destrozadas por el camino y sin soldado, Dougie sabía que aquel viernes seguía siendo el día más feliz de su vida, porque habría perdido un juguete, pero había ganado un amigo nuevo.

_**Dibujo**_

Dougie mordía su lengua con la cara contraída a causa del esfuerzo y la concentración. Le dolía parte de la espalda y la nuca al estar colocado en esa postura, pero casi ni se daba cuenta. Toda su atención se centraba en su bloc de dibujo, el cual estaba siendo adornado por maravillosas florituras y explosiones de colores.

El rubio no podía considerar el arte de dibujar como su mayor pasión, pero sí algo que conseguía alegrarle su amarga estancia en la escuela durante la hora de plástica, y más si le ponían nota por ello.

Dougie se acomodó en el banco en el que estaba apoyado para dibujar. El rubio pertenecía a una escuela de primaria que tenía pocos recursos económicos, por lo que cuando hubo una inundación en Londres, la escuela tuvo muchos desperfectos, pero los profesores no podían dejar de dar clase aunque las aulas estuviesen destrozadas (por desgracia para los alumnos), así que tuvieron que juntarse los cursos de cuarto, quinto y sexto de primaria en el gimnasio para dar las clases, lo cual resultaba un tanto incómodo, sobretodo para los estudiantes.

El pequeño se alejó de su dibujo apartando el lápiz a un lado del banco y observando con una sonrisa orgullosa su trabajo. A sus diez años, Dougie había conseguido plasmar perfectamente el paisaje otoñal del Hyde Park en un amanecer cualquiera y sin necesidad de tenerlo delante para tomarlo de base. Sin duda, era lo mejor que había dibujado en mucho tiempo.

—Mirad, el nenaza ha pintado su fantástico mundo de Pin y Pon.

Dougie se ruborizó de forma exagerada cuando escuchó las risas crueles de los chicos de sexto de primaria, esos que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para meterse con él sin ninguna razón aparente... Bueno, en realidad sí. Dougie era extremadamente bajito, le sacaban dos cabezas y tenía cara de crío que, después de todo, era lo que seguía siendo. Además, poseía un carácter en apariencia débil y sumiso, lo cual lo convertía en el blanco de bromas y de niños que necesitaban demostrar ser los líderes porque en casa sus máscaras se rompían y perdían totalmente esa fortaleza.

—Y encima se creerá que dibuja bien y todo. ¡Este niño es un mierda!

Las carcajadas iban en aumento. Para unos niños de once años, la palabra «mierda» podía ser la más graciosa e hiriente a la vez. Para aquellos era la primera, para Dougie no hacía falta ni decirlo. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando retener las lágrimas que se apelotonaban en sus ojos y alzó la mirada un segundo solo para observar a sus agresores. Cuatro niños de aspecto rudo lo contemplaban con una sonrisa burlona a escasos dos metros de él, sentados en un banco sin atender a su profesor. Dougie observó a Danny, sentado al lado de ellos observando el suelo, cabizbajo. No le dirigía ninguna mirada de desprecio, pero no parecía pensar en hacer nada por evitar los insultos que les lanzaban. Dougie clavó la mirada en el que había sido su mejor amigo para ver si conseguía con el poder de su mente lograr que se percatase de lo que le dolía aquello y le salvase.

Porque lo que más le torturaba no era que sus compañeros se metiesen con él ni mucho menos, sino que Danny ignorase su presencia y no pudiese apoyarse en él en aquellos momentos.

Danny y Dougie habían sido los mejores amigos desde el día del soldadito. Todas las tardes, Danny acompañaba a Dougie hasta su casa y se iban a jugar hasta que caía la noche a su habitación. Cuando el clima empezaba a ser cálido, Dougie se sacaba un balón y se iban a jugar al parque hasta caer derrotados.

Sí, Danny y Dougie habían sido siempre los mejores amigos... Hasta que, cuando cumplió diez años, Danny ingresó en el mismo colegio que Dougie. Los dos pensaron que sería fantástico estar en el mismo colegio, así podrían jugar más tiempo juntos... Pero se equivocaron.

Danny era un año mayor que Dougie, lo cual conllevaba al hecho de que perteneciese a otro curso, por lo que el pecoso se juntaba con los compañeros de su clase, distanciándose cada vez más de su amigo.

Hasta que un día, simplemente, dejó de ir a jugar a su casa. Dougie estuvo esperándolo con un muñeco nuevo en la mano durante toda la tarde.

El pequeño decidió ignorar las risas de aquellos desagradables chiquillos y centró su atención en su profesor, el cual informó en ese preciso momento:

—Vamos, en cinco minutos recojo vuestros dibujos.

Dougie asintió con la cabeza y cogió su lapiz para afilarlo, buscando el sacapuntas en su mochila y poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la papelera junto a otros dos compañeros más. Mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras sacaba punta a su lapiz sin cruzar ninguna palabra con sus compañeros y sopló para quitar las virutas de madera que se había quedado colgando. Después se giró y caminó hasta su banco, tarareando mentalmente una de las canciones del Rey León, una película a la cual le tenía un cariño considerable, pues era la primera que había visto junto a su mejor amigo Danny Jones.

Dougie se detuvo cuando observó que algo no encajaba en su dibujo. Abrió mucho los ojos y palideció, notando dos puños aprisionando su estómago.

Su dibujo.

Habían vertido un bote de típex sobre el papel.

Dougie corrió hacia su bloc cayendo de rodillas en el suelo e intentando quitar en vano el típex del dibujo. Comenzó a respirar muy deprisa mientras veía con horror cómo aquella sustancia se secaba sobre él, dejando un olor bastante fuerte. A Dougie le empezaron a escocer los ojos, pero no se debía a aquel intenso hedor. Los chicos de sexto de primaria se rieron con más fuerza ante el rostro desconsolado de Dougie y éste les dedicó una mirada de odio a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Danny tampoco iba a ser menos, pero este no fue capaz de sostenerle el contacto visual más de dos segundos seguidos.

El profesor se acercó a Dougie y tendió una mano.

—Vamos, Poynter. Entrégame el dibujo.

Los dedos de Dougie comenzaron a temblar alrededor del papel que apretaba contra su pecho, esperando que la voz no le saliese excesivamente aguda cuando se excusase.

—Es que... Yo...—no quería decirle que le habían estropeado el dibujo, bastante tenía conque esos matones se metiesen con él... No quería quedar como un chivato y que hiciesen cosas peores. El profesor suspiró.

—¿Otra vez? No entregas los ejercicios de matemáticas y tampoco estudiaste para el examen de conocimientos del medio... Me estás empezando a decepcionar, Poynter.

Dougie bajó la mirada. Si el profesor supiera... Si no entregaba los ejercicios de matemáticas era porque uno de los niños de sexto había descubierto lo genial que era el mechero de su padre y lo probaba en el cuaderno del rubio de dicha asignatura. El examen de conocimiento del medio no pudo estudiarlo porque aquellos niños le obligaron a hacerle los deberes aquel día.

Obviamente, Danny no participaba en esa clase de abusos.

El hombre volvió a suspirar y se alejó de Dougie, preguntando a otro de sus alumnos. El rubio se frotó una lagrimilla traicionera que se le había escapado y se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo se acercaban esos niños.

¿Por qué el profesor de su curso no hacía nada? ¿Es que no prestaba atención a esos chicos?

Quizá había dejado de hacerlo en cuanto comprobó que eran un caso perdido...

—Mirad, la nena se ha puesto a lloriquear.—dijo uno de ellos con la voz absurdamente chillona, intentando imitar el tono de voz de Dougie. Éste se encogió de hombros, sollozando. Soltó una risotada despectiva y posó una mano en el hombro del pequeño, zarandeándolo.—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner a llorar aún más, gallina? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso?

Dougie cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el profesor se percatase de la desaparición de sus alumnos, o que el suyo se diese cuenta de que le estaban tratando mal, o que el niño dejase de zarandearlo...

O simplemente, desaparecer para siempre.

Porque si ya era así de infeliz en clase con diez años, no quería imaginarse tiempo después, cuando las bromas dejasen de serlo. Ese era el problema de las personas; cuantos más años cumplían, mayor era la capacidad para hacer daño a los demás.

Dougie se resignó. Esperó a que aquellos niños se entretuviesen destrozando su dibujo escribiendo cosas grotescas sobre él en el folio y permitió que el niño que le zarandeaba le revolviese el pelo y acto seguido le diese una colleja seca en la nuca.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

El chico trastabilló y tropezó con el banco, arrastrándolo medio metro y causando que rodase hasta caer al suelo de espaldas, por lo que el dibujo cayó al suelo y desorientó a los demás niños, que no se esperaban aquello. Dougie observó sobresaltado y sin comprender cómo había hecho para sufrir una caída tan aparatosa.

Y de pronto, Danny Jones gritó.

—¡Ni lo toques, imbécil!

Dougie se encogió sobre sí mismo, sorprendido. Desvió la vista y vio a su mejor amigo pecoso a su lado, lanzandole una mirada envenenada a su «amigo» tirado en el suelo con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados. Los alumnos de su alrededor observaron la escena, curiosos.

—¿Eres... eres tonto o qué?—le espetó a Danny con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza de estar siendo retado por un semejante. Danny ignoró su pregunta, dando un paso hacia delante.

—¿Me has escuchado, retrasado? Como vuelvas a tocar a Dougie te voy a meter tantos crayolas por el culo que los vas a escupir por la boca.

Los niños empezaron a cuchichear y a reírse por lo bajito. El rubio estaba muy confuso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cohibido ante la broma de su amigo. Él sabía cómo era; utilizaba esas frases tan malsonantes para parecer mayor, aunque no tuviese ni idea de lo que significaban.

Y aunque a Dougie no le gustasen esas frases, tenía que reconocer que le encantaba que Danny dijese eso.

Le estaba defendiendo. Por fin.

La amenaza no duró mucho tiempo, pues en cuestión de segundos un profesor se colocó al lado del rizoso y le cogió del brazo con el rostro surcado en arrugas del enfado.

—¡Danny Jones, al despacho del director inmediatamente!

Tras el grito, el profesor tiró del brazo de Danny para llevárselo con él. Antes de dejarse arrastrar, el pequeño se giró para espetarle al niño que estaba incorporándose del suelo con un puño alzado en el aire:

—¡Y era el Hyde Park, no el mundo de Pin y Pon, estúpido!

El profesor dio un último tirón y obligó a Danny a caminar junto a él mientras Dougie sentía las orejas calientes y el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora. Ni siquiera le importó que siguiesen destrozando su dibujo a pesar de las amenazas y que el que parecía ser el líder de la manada de orangutanes terminase de levantarse y le hubiese dedicado un gesto obsceno con la mano.

A su mejor amigo le importaba, y no podía estar más feliz.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger y a salir del gimnasio antes de que sonase el timbre de salida. Dougie recogió sus cosas, se lavó las manos y tiró los papeles arrugados y destrozados que antes habían sido su dibujo, abatido, y salió de aquel sitio, solo que en lugar de caminar hacia la salida cambió de dirección y se apresuró a acercarse a la secretaría. Una vez allí, se sentó pacientemente en el suelo abrazando su mochila y esperó a que Danny saliese.

Cinco minutos después, su amigo salió del despacho frotándose los párpados. Dougie se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, y se puso de pie, colocándose la mochila en la espalda. Danny alzó la mirada y Dougie sonrió.

—Hola.

El pecoso parpadeó varias veces. El blanco de sus ojos se habían tornado rojos a causa de la llantina anterior en el despacho del director, pues habían llamado a sus padres y le habían puesto una amonestación.

Después de todo, Danny seguía siendo un niño por muy adulto que intentase parecer.

Danny agachó la mirada y torció la boca hacia un lado, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola...

Dougie se humedeció los labios, aclarándose la garganta.

—Oye... Gracias por defenderme de esos abusones.

Y a Dougie le gustó el hecho de ver que Danny se ruborizaba. Se hubiera reído de él si no fuese porque no lo consideraba oportuno. El pecoso parpadeó una vez y levantó la vista, avergonzado.

—Era un dibujo muy bonito, el mejor que he visto. No tendrían que habértelo estropeado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual.—mintió fingiendo que no le importaba. No era momento para entristecerse.—Ya haré otro.

Un pequeño silencio precedió a aquella frase en la que los dos niños se miraron los zapatos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Dougie chasqueó la lengua y decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Qué te han dicho ahí dentro?

Danny se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desagrado.

—Me han mandado hacer una redacción de mil palabras sobre la buena educación y me han puesto una amonestación. Después han llamado a mi madre para decírselo y que me mandase buscar, pero no le ha importado.

El pequeño se quedó bastante sorprendido. Le hubiera encantado que su madre fuese igual de flexible con esas cosas y que no le importase que le castigasen en el colegio por mala conducta.

Por alguna razón, a Danny aquello no parecía alegrarle en absoluto.

Dougie sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se animase.

—Eh, ayer mis vecinos estaban haciendo limpieza en su casa y me han dado el Tragabolas que sus hijos no querían ya. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa y jugamos un rato?

A Danny se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza varias veces, emocionado.

—¡Claro! ¿Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos a tu casa?

—¡Vale!

Los dos niños corrieron hasta el gimnasio, cogieron la mochila de Danny y se fueron hasta la casa de Dougie jugando a pisar solo las baldosas de color rojo, como si no hubiera pasado prácticamente un año desde que se hablasen, como si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido y no tuviese la mayor relevancia en sus vidas.

Como si fuesen a ser niños sin preocupaciones para siempre.

_**Película**_

Danny pateó una abandonada lata de Coca-Cola al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un bostezo al aire con las manos en los bolsillos. Después, suspiró y levantó la vista al cielo.

—Pues qué coñazo de película.

Dougie dejó de beber de su refresco al mismo tiempo que se alejaban de aquel cine ubicado en el centro comercial de Londres y asintió con la cabeza, bufando.

—No ha merecido la pena la traca que le hemos metido a nuestros padres para que nos dejasen venir a verla... Si no daba nada de miedo.

Danny bufó y rodó los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica y clavando los ojos entrecerrados en Dougie, incrédulo.

—¡Pero si estabas cagado de miedo! Casi caes las palomitas al suelo y me haces comprar otras... Además, si hemos tenido que pedirles que comprasen las entradas a nuestros padres es porque esa película no es apta para menores de catorce años y tú aún no los has cumplido.

Un pequeño rubor ascendió por el cuello de Dougie. El pequeño arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada, enfurruñado y pasándose un dedo por debajo de la misma mientras seguía bebiendo de su refresco. Danny suspiró y esperó a que su amigo terminase para que le tendiese la lata y así poder beber él.

—Ya no se hacen películas como antes.—comentó el pecoso llevándose el refresco a los labios. Dougie sonrió de lado mientras caminaban. Su amigo seguía haciéndose el adulto con él... Ocho años y habían cosas que aún no habían cambiado. Dejó de beber y lanzó un suspiro satisfecho al aire, pasándole la lata a su amigo.—Hagamos una cosa... La próxima vez en vez de elegir la película dejando caer el dedo en la cartelera del periódico, nos leeremos las críticas antes.

Dougie se rió y apretó la lata entre sus manos para después tirarla a la papelera. Acto seguido, se subió a un bordillo y levantó los brazos haciendo equilibrio sobre él mientras su amigo caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, observándolo.

—¿Recuerdas las películas que veíamos de pequeños?—preguntó el rubio sonriendo. Dio un salto y empezó a mover la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro, comenzando a cantar.—_Nadie que me diiiiga, lo que debo hacer..._

Soltó una risita y se giró hacia su amigo, el cual observaba a Dougie con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa escéptica. Dougie arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Sí, joder... La canción del Rey León.

—Ya lo sé, Dougie, pero... ¿De verdad era necesario hacerme pasar este mal rato?

Danny ensanchó la sonrisa ante la mirada reciminatoria del rubio, el cual se cruzaba de brazos.

—Claro, como si tú cantases mejor que yo, mamón.

—No me refiero a eso. Es que eres tan... Infantil.

Dougie alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y se detuvo para mirar a Danny con gesto ofendido.

—¿Infantil por cantar canciones de Disney? A ver, defíname «infantil», oh, gran fuente de sabiduría.

Danny bajó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Dougie con una de sus comisuras levantadas, formando una mueca de extrañeza.

—Tío, ya tienes trece años... No puedes ir cantando cursiladas Disney por ahí.

—¡Pero no es una cursilada Disney, es un clásico! Vamos, Danny... ¿De verdad no te la sabes?

—Pues... No, la verdad es que no.

Aquello a Dougie le sentó francamente mal, pero no por el hecho de que dijese que no se acordaba de una canción cualquiera, es que, por muy idiota que sonase, era SU canción. El Rey León era la primera película que Danny y Dougie habían visto juntos y para él había sido muy especial. Todavía recordaba con cariño el momento en el que los dos se subieron al sofá del salón y se pusieron a cantar aquello mismo dando saltos. También recordaba el momento en el que los dos se pusieron a llorar con la muerte de Mufasa como buenos críos que eran.

Dougie se sintió ofendido. Terriblemente ofendido.

O quizá es que no quería admitir que era el único tonto que aún seguía rememorando ese momento como un día realmente feliz.

Dougie se giró y caminó deprisa ignorando las llamadas de Danny, hasta que el pecoso le alcanzó, le agarró del brazo y Dougie se deshizo de su agarre, mirándolo con los labios apretados.

—Venga ya, enano, ¿te has enfadado?

—La madre que te parió, Danny, que tenga un año menos que tú no me convierte en un enano.

—Vale, vale...—dijo el pecoso levantando los brazos en señal de detención y negando con la cabeza.—De verdad, algunas veces eres muy susceptible...

—Es que ya estoy harto.

—¿De qué? ¿De que te llame enano?

Dougie puso los ojos en blanco y se masajeó las sienes. Seguramente, cuando llegara a casa se recriminaría a sí mismo el haber sido tan estúpido. En realidad, lo que le molestaba a él era eso, que Danny no recordase eventos como el de su primera película. Eso le hacía sentir ridículo, como si su amistad solo tuviese relevancia para él.

—Mira, que me dejes en paz.

Acto seguido, Dougie siguió caminando con paso rápido por aquella dirección, solo que esta vez Danny no le siguió. El pecoso le gritó un «Pues vale, gruñón de los cojones. Ya me dirás qué diablos te ha picado.» y se alejó en el sentido contrario. Dougie se detuvo un segundo y entrecerró los ojos, cogiendo aire profundamente y negando con la cabeza. Apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alcanzar a Danny y contarle el motivo de su enfado; que a Danny le importaba más parecer mayor que recordar viejos momentos con el que debería haber sido siempre su mejor amigo.

Cuando Dougie se colocó detrás de Danny a escasos metros. Éste había arrancado con furia una pequeña rama de un árbol y caminaba con un dedo pulgar en el bolsillo y con la otra mano extendida, rozando las verjas de los edficios con la rama. Dougie estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de Danny con los dedos cuando escuchó al rizoso hablando entre susurros. Detuvo su acción y agudizó el oído.

—_Hasta un gato suena mas feroz... Oh, oh. ¡Yoooo voy a seeeer rey leóooon!_

Dougie dejó de caminar y abrió mucho los ojos, observando la espalda de Danny alejándose hasta doblar la esquina y perderlo de vista. El rubio tardó unos diez segundos en reaccionar, sonreír con añoranza y correr a toda velocidad doblando la esquina para abalanzarse a la espalda de su amigo al grito de guerra, emocionado.


	2. II

Bueeeno... Pues eso.

Yo ya avisé de que era muy empalagoso y tal.

See ya! x

**Material Memories II**

_**Libro**_

—No te perdonaré esto en la vida... En la vida, he dicho.

Danny dejó el móvil sobre su escritorio y bufó, apoyando sus mejillas en sus puños cerrados y mirando con gesto aburrido a través de la ventana de la habitación de Dougie. Su amigo rubio sonrió de lado e intentó que no se notase demasiado la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

Era jueves por la tarde. Danny y Dougie se encontraban en casa del pequeño, más concretamente en su habitación, entre libros y cuadernos con apuntes de español. El pecoso acababa de cancelar la cita de su vida, y todo por culpa de aquel mocoso que hacía llamarse amigo. Al día siguiente tenía examen de español y Dougie no se sabía nada de la asignatura, por lo que le había suplicado a Danny que repasasen en su casa aquella tarde.

En realidad, Dougie sí que se sabía el examen de español. De hecho, estaba seguro de poder hablar un castellano casi fluído con algún latinoamericano. Sin embargo, aquel jueves Danny había quedado con una rubia imponente de otro instituto. La razón interna que se había dado a sí mismo Dougie era que no podía soportar la idea de que Danny ligase más que él.

El motivo oficial era que Dougie quería a su amigo para él solito en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Danny bufó por enésima vez en la hora que llevaban «estudiando» y rebuscó entre sus papeles, buscando algo que pudiese sacar en claro de sus apuntes sobre las conjugaciones verbales.

—Sabes que he renunciado al polvo de mi vida por esto, ¿verdad? Qué asco.

Dougie arrugó la nariz, pero no se quejó. En realidad, había sentido un desazón desagradable cuando Danny había formulado aquella frase.

Aunque la verdad es que se sentía bastante satisfecho por la idea de que Danny renunciase a cualquier cosa por él.

—A ver, ¿por dónde vamos?

—No sé tú, pero yo ya voy por el comentario de texto.

Danny frunció el ceño mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo su trabajo y abrió mucho la boca, mirándolo. Después transformó ese gesto en una sonrisa.

—Joder, Dougie, estás en cuarto de secundaria y sabes más vocabulario que yo... No sé yo, ¿eh? ¿Seguro que necesitabas ayuda?—clavó sus ojos azules en los de Dougie, por lo que este parpadeó varias veces.—No me habrás retenido aquí por alguna otra razón, ¿verdad?

Dougie se sorprendió por la naturaleza de la pregunta, pero más se extrañó cuando sintió que se sonrojaba irremediablemente. El rubio se relamió los labios, balbuceando.

—No... ¿Por qué debería... Bueno... retenerte?

—Ah, y yo qué sé.—dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y desviando la mirada para buscar el libro que Dougie estaba comentando. El rubio se percató de que le temblaban las manos y entrelazó los dedos para que no se notase, carraspeando y fijando su atención en su comentario de texto, releyéndolo. Danny agarró el pequeño libro beige de su amigo y lo contempló entre sus dedos aburrido, con una mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

—«El príncipe y el príncipe».—leyó el pecoso con un acento más británico que español. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, atento a su escrito.

—Es una obra teatral española. Narra la historia de dos príncipes homosexuales de reinos enemigos pero que debido a la época en la que viven no pueden demostrar su amor abiertamente. Después, lo típico, les conciertan una boda con princesas de otros reinados y tal...

—Sí, lo sé. Me la he leído.—interrumpió Danny mientras dejaba caer el libro en el escritorio, haciendo una pedorreta. Dougie arqueó una ceja, riéndose por lo bajo.

—Sí, claro, ni de coña...—corroboró negando con la cabeza.—A ver, ¿cómo termina?

Danny alzó las cejas y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa escéptica.

—Al final, el príncipe de Inglaterra introduce al príncipe de Francia en su alcoba con la excusa de que necesita ayuda con un problema monárquico para tener un rato a solas con él, a expensas de que el príncipe de Francia tenía una cita con una tetona despampanante aquella misma tarde.

El pequeño no podía estar más rojo. Su cara estaba ardiendo y se sentía violado. Apretó los labios con furia y entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso te lo has inventado.

Danny lanzó una carcajada con su risa de loco maníaco y apoyó un brazo en el escritorio, acercando el rostro al de su amigo.

—Sí... ¿Pero a que quieres saber cómo termina?

El rubio giró lentamente la cara hacia Danny y lo miró a los ojos para desviar su mirada instintivamente unos segundos hacia sus labios. Pegó los labios y contuvo la respiración, presintiendo peligro. La verdad era que su amigo estaba cerca, muy cerca.

—¿Cómo termina...?—preguntó casi entre dientes. Se sentía hipnotizado y embriagado por el aroma de Danny. No olía a nada especial, solo a... Jones. Sí, ese era el adjetivo perfecto. Olía a Jones.

El pecoso sonrió de tal forma que enseñó todos sus imperfectos pero blancos dientes y se separó de Dougie, tirándole un cojín de su propia cama a la cara. El rubio dio un bote en su silla como si le hubieran despertado violentamente de un largo letargo y dejó que el cojín se escurriese hasta su estómago para agarrarlo con las dos manos y abrir lentamente los ojos con gesto de enfado.

—El príncipe de Inglaterra acaba solo y teniendo sexo duro con su cojín.

Danny siguió partiéndose ante el gesto contrariado de Dougie, al cual aquello le había sentado como una real patada en el trasero. El pecoso se acercó a su amigo solo para revolverle el pelo y pasar un brazo por su cuello, pegando sus mejillas durante un segundo en una especie de abrazo.

—La verdad es que sí que eres una nenaza... Pero, después de todo, eres mi nenaza, así que te tendré que aguantar gustosamente.

Danny soltó a Dougie y le sonrió con la cara ladeada, luego siguió buscando los verbos entre sus apuntes. Dougie se quedó saboreando ese momento unos instantes más, realmente contento.

Y es que, por algún insólito motivo, su cerebro no era capaz de detener de reproducir uno de los monosílabos que Danny había pronunciado segundos antes.

_Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi._

_**Fotografía**_

Danny volvió a soltar una risotada de las suyas, de esas que simulaba a un demente cuyo sonido penetraba hasta lo más hondo de los tímpanos. Un compañero de su clase le había gastado una broma telefónica con buenas intenciones a otra chica ubicada dos asientos por delante de él y a Danny eso le había causado una gracia considerable. Le hubiera gustado que Dougie estuviese despierto para que hubiera presenciado aquel momento.

Danny y Dougie ya eran alumnos de segundo de bachillerato, aunque no les quedaba mucho tiempo para dejar de serlo. Habían ido a Edimburgo en un viaje de curso y ahora se disponían a volver a sus respectivas casas en Londres después de haber estado prácticamente una semana sin dormir entre fiestas nocturnas y visitas a las habitaciones de los compañeros. Por esa misma razón su amigo había caído derrotado en el asiento contiguo a los quince minutos de viaje, con los auriculares de su mp3 en las orejas y la cabeza apoyada en la ventana dándole la espalda a su amigo, el cual se había colocado en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Él nunca era capaz de dormirse en los viajes, hablaba por los codos con sus compañeros de curso y no podía estarse quieto más de cinco minutos. Por eso le sentó algo mal que su amigo rubio se durmiese. Después de todo, lo que quería era pasarse todo el viaje charlando con él. Por supuesto se pondría a hablar con cualquier chico o chica de su curso si la situación lo requería, pero él prefería con creces pasarse las nueve horas en aquel autobús con Dougie en cuerpo y alma presente, y no con el cuerpo inconsciente de alguien que no es capaz de aguantar ni tres días sin dormir ocho horas seguidas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

A Danny aquella independencia hacia su amigo le estaba empezando a molestar, realmente. Ese pensamiento a veces incluso le había llegado a asustar, y es que para Danny el hecho de que alguien le hubiese calado tan hondo como para echarlo de menos a los diez minutos de haberse despedido de él le parecía extraño e inadmisible. El pecoso nunca había conseguido encariñarse tanto como lo había hecho con Dougie. Después de todo, tampoco es que le hubieran dado buenas razones para hacerlo.

En cuanto Danny terminó segundo de bachillerato, una sensación de vértigo y pánico se apoderó de él. No podía (ni quería) imaginarse a sí mismo solo en una universidad en la que no conocía a nadie, por muy extrovertido que fuese. Y para colmo, universidad... Lo que conllevaba estudios, responsabilidades, el hecho de hacerse mayor...

Y además, el separarse de Dougie por primera vez en muchos años.

Danny se mordió la mejilla por dentro y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo. Si había suspendido todos los exámenes de selectividad había sido para poder pasar otro año junto a su amigo, y así ir al mismo ritmo que él. Además, elegiría la carrera que el rubio decidiese estudiar. Tampoco es que hubiera decidido un futuro profesional... Así que no tenía nada que perder.

Otro de los motivos por los que quería estar en el mismo curso que Dougie era para percatarse de que él no se echaba nuevos amigos. Podía sonar posesivo, y seguramente lo fuese, pero no podía soportar la idea de que el rubio conociese a amigos más atentos, divertidos y maduros que él y se quedase solo.

Dougie era lo único de valor que tenía en su vida, y no iba a dejarlo escapar aunque le costase perder un año más de estudios en aquel instituto.

El rubio se revolvió en su asiento y se giró sobre sí mismo, suspirando levemente. Danny observó el rostro dormido de Dougie y sonrió de lado enternecido por la escena aunque nunca lo reconociese. De pronto, al castaño se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo alzar las cejas y esbozar una sonrisa traviesa, satisfecho con sus propios pensamientos. Se agachó y abrió la cremallera de su mochila, buscando su cámara de fotos. A continuación la encendió, se irguió y la enfocó hacia Dougie, dispuesto a hacerle una captura a su cara de zombie dormido para después colgarla en Facebook y así reírse de él. Se lo merecía por haberle tenido aburrido en su asiento tanto tiempo.

Danny se rió solo cuando echó la foto y separó la cámara de la cara de Dougie, agarrando el aparato con las dos manos y dándole al botón del menú para contemplar la cara atontada de Dougie cuando dormía. No obstante, en lugar de encontrarse con una cara ridícula que él decidiese conservar para insultarlo, se encontró con algo muy distinto. Danny desvaneció la sonrisa y contempló la captura, embobado.

En aquel momento, el pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente al mayor fue «Soy un fotógrafo cojonudo». Después pensó que, simplemente, Dougie era así de adorable todo el tiempo.

En la imagen podía contemplarse a un Dougie dormido en un ángulo picado perfecto. Su flequillo rubio le caía sobre los ojos, pero no tapaban sus espesas pestañas ni las ojeras que se le habían marcado debido a aquella semana de insomnio voluntario. El rubio se había apoyado sobre su hombro con la boca cerrada y un imperceptible mohín con los músculos de los labios relajados. Su nariz lucía más roja que de costumbre. Todo su rostro completaba un collage perfecto que le dotaba de un rostro aniñado del que Danny estaría orgulloso de usar como argumento para picar a Dougie durante una buena temporada.

Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba de la foto a Danny era el collar que reposaba sobre el pecho de su amigo y que se veía en la foto sobre su camiseta blanca.

Cuando Dougie cumplió dieciséis años, éste le regaló a su amigo rubio una placa grabada en la que por delante había escrito su nombre completo y su fecha de nacimiento. Como, evidentemente, no podía faltar su típica broma, había mandado que por la parte de atrás le escribiesen en letras más pequeñas «Si ve usted a este enano perdido por la calle, devuélvaselo a Danny Jones.»

A Dougie le gustó tanto su regalo que su amigo no lo había visto una sola vez sin él, y eso a Danny le encantaba.

El pecoso sonrió con una sensación de candidez embargándole por todo el estómago y decidió guardarse aquella composición perfecta en la cámara de fotos para su disfrute en vez de para meterse con él. Después, guardó el aparato y se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a su amigo para despertarle y entretenerse un rato a su costa.

_**Canción**_

Cuando Dougie presionó el portero automático sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica recorriéndole desde la yema del dedo con el que había llamado hasta la punta de los pies pasándole por la espina dorsal, sintiendo unos intensos retortijones de puro nerviosismo.

Lo había hecho, había llamado. No había vuelta atrás.

«¿Y si salgo corriendo y hago como que han sido unos niños tocapelotas los que han llamado?», pensó Dougie casi como en una posibilidad digna. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese reconsiderarlo, una voz ronca y varonil respondió al otro lado.

—¿Dougie?

El rubio se sobresaltó y tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cuando quiero darse cuenta de que su amigo no podía verle chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por su propia estupidez.

—Sí... Soy yo.

Danny colgó y un sonido zumbante le precedió, por lo que Dougie empujó la puerta métalica del portal y entró con paso solemne al edificio, recreándose todo lo que podía durante el trecho hasta el ascensor, leyendo los nombres de los buzones de los vecinos y preguntándose si las plantas que adornaban aquella estancia serían naturales o de plástico.

En circunstancias normales, Dougie habría subido raudo hasta el piso de su amigo sin dudarlo para pasarse todo el día con él, pero en aquellas circunstancias lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, y es que sabía a ciencia cierta que habían quedado precisamente para hablar de cierto suceso acontecido, para más inri, en un armario.

Aquel día, solo podían suceder dos cosas: O Danny y Dougie perdían para siempre esa amistad que les avalaba, o...

O...

Pensarlo solo producía que se le quedasen las orejas del mismo color que los pimientos morrones.

Cinco días antes, Danny y Dougie habían asistido al cumpleaños de un amigo que tenían en común que había sido del mismo curso que el rubio. Celebraba su veinteavo aniversario y había invitado a un estrecho grupo de amigos a ir a su casa a tomar algo. El pecoso y el enano, que siempre habían sido unos liantes, les propuso a los amigos del chico, Mike, esconderse mientras él iba al servicio por toda la casa y darle un susto.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Y por extraño que sonase, no había alcohol por medio, lo cual hizo que aquella situación se volviese aún más violenta.

Danny y Dougie corrieron con un ataque de risa hasta la habitación de Mike. Habían decidido esconderse en el armario, pues sabían de sobra que el mueble de su amigo era lo bastante amplio como para que cupiesen los dos. Abrieron el armario y se escondieron entre las camisetas, aún riéndose.

—Joder, qué grande es esto... Podríamos irnos hasta Naaaarnia.

—Shhh, cállate y no me empujes, que me estoy chocando con Justin Bieber.

Empezaron a reírse más fuerte que la anterior vez, lo que provocó que el rubio trastabillase con un ovillo de pantalones que Mike había guardado allí, desordenados, y cayese encima de Danny, el cual lo cogió de los hombros para que no se comiese el suelo del armario. Los dos amigos se volvieron a reír mientras el rubio intentaba incorporarse. Entonces hubo un silencio en el que los dos compartieron pensamientos.

Sus alientos se chocaban entre ellos, lo cual les dio sensación de cercanía. Danny se relamió los labios y Dougie apretó la tela de la camiseta de su amigo entre los dedos, con las manos aún en sus costados. No sabrían explicar qué les motivo a hacer aquello, si el hecho de no poder verse las caras, el poco espacio que tenían o la excitación del momento, pero los dos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo a la vez para atacar la boca del contrario.

Dougie jadeó en los labios de su amigo cuando los atrapó entre los suyos, sintiendo pequeñas chispitas recorriendo todo su cuerpo y un agradable cosquilleo a la altura del ombligo. Danny colocó una mano en la parte más baja de la espalda del rubio y la otra en su nuca, acercándolo más a él y comiéndole, literalmente, la boca. Dougie no podía sentir nada más que la lengua de Danny hasta la campanilla y su brazo en la espalda aprisionándole contra su cuerpo, y le encantaba.

Finalmente, Mike abrió la puerta del armario, Danny y Dougie cayeron de culo a la realidad y la magia se rompió. No volvieron a hablarse hasta que Danny le sugirió por teléfono móvil que el rubio podía pasarse por su casa para que pasasen la tarde juntos.

Sí... Para que pasasen la tarde juntos... A lo mejor el pecoso se creía que Dougie era tonto.

Dougie dio un brinco exagerado cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino y se advirtió mentalmente a sí mismo que se calmase, saliendo al pasillo. Antes de que llamara a la puerta, Danny ya había quitado el pestillo y la había abierto, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa ladeada. Vestía una camiseta básica de color gris, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas negras de andar por casa que dejaban entrever sus calcetines blancos. Un atuendo perfecto para estar por casa, por lo que a Dougie se le desvanecieron todas las esperanzas de que Danny y él saliesen a tomar algo y así pudiese escapar en cualquier momento poniendo alguna excusa.

Por supuesto, estando en su casa también se le podía ocurrir algo con lo que poder escaparse, pero en aquel sitio se sentía peligrosamente encerrado... Como si pudiese ocurrir lo que su mente llevaba imaginándose varios días, de lo cual Dougie se avergonzaba y juraba no reconocerlo jamás en voz alta.

En realidad, sabía que era algo imposible, pero no podía evitar sentir cosquillitas agradables en la boca del estómago al recrearse alguna bucólica escena en su mente sobre ello.

—Bueno, ¿vas a pasar o me saco unas patatitas para que piquen también los vecinos en el rellano?

Dougie parpadeó. Quiso responder que sí, que le parecía una buenísima idea, pero todas sus ganas bromear se esfumaron en cuanto se empezó a sentir muy avergonzado y desprotegido nada más ver a Danny Jones en el umbral de la puerta. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y entró en la casa con la cabeza gacha. Escuchó con atención por si había alguien en la casa, pero ningún ruido asolaba aquel hogar. A sus veintiún años, Danny seguía viviendo con sus padres. Aunque tampoco fuese un hecho insólito, a decir verdad aquella casa parecía que fuese solo del pecoso, ya que ningún familiar suyo se pasaba mucho por allí, ni siquiera los habitantes de dicha casa.

—Vamos a mi habitación.—sugirió Danny haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y adelantándose al rubio. El pequeño tembló al asentir con la cabeza y agradeció el hecho de que su amigo no le hubiera visto. Se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaban por el pasillo y la dejó en el pomo de la puerta. Observó la habitación de Danny nada más entrar; seguía igual de descolocada que siempre, con su sencillo color lino de las paredes adornadas por varios pósters de grupos de música y fotos de guitarras eléctricas. Había montones de ropa, cajas de comida y revistas por todas partes. Si apartabas todas esas cosas, podías ver una cama y un bonito escritorio dotado de una pantalla de ordenador.

Danny apartó las cosas de su cama y se sentó sobre el edredón púrpura, mirando de forma significativa a Dougie. El pequeño pensó que sería algo idiota por su parte negarse a sentarse en una cama junto a Danny cuando lo habían hecho cien veces antes, por lo que se sentó al otro extremo de la cama y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Danny observó cada movimiento de su amigo con la esperanza de que entablase contacto visual con él, pero el rubio siguió con la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente, tenso. El rizoso suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Decidió encender la radio para poner alguna excusa con la que romper el silencio. Sintonizó un canal de música que le gustaba y volvió a colocarse en su sitio, emulando el ritmo de la batería con sus manos, golpeándose las rodillas. Dougie miró de soslayo a Danny. No podía creerse que una semana antes aquella escena, los dos sentados en la cama del mayor, fuese de lo más normal y corriente y en ese instante se asase de calor de una forma psicológica solo por estar encima de sus sábanas, donde horas antes Danny había enredado su torso desnudo en ellas...

Tragó saliva. No, aquello era de lo más surrealista.

Danny suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia Dougie, decidiendo ir al grano de una vez por todas.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó el otro día.

Dougie se humedeció los rabios y entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo para que no se notase que le temblaban.

—Sí, claro.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó. Dougie se mordió el labio inferior entristecido. No podía creerse que fuesen a perder años y años de amistad por aquel desliz. Danny pareció pensar lo mismo, porque los dos giraron sus caras al unísono y dijeron.

—Oye, yo...—se callaron al mismo tiempo.—Tú primero.—volvieron a decir, coincidiendo. Se rieron de manera nerviosa y volvieron a callarse. Dougie se encogió de hombros y enredó con su pendiente en la oreja izquierda, nervioso.

—Siento lo que pasó el otro día en casa de Mike.

Danny chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros dejando caer su nuca en la pared y mirando aburrido el techo.

—Yo no lo siento.—dijo firmemente.—No lo siento para nada en absoluto.

A Dougie se le encogió el corazón hasta ser incapaz de respirar. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada, tornándose su rostro en un color rojo en su totalidad. De pronto, unos acordes de una guitarra comenzaron a salir de la radio y Danny miró la minicadena, parpadeando. Después desvió la mirada y sonrió levemente.

—Esta canción es la hostia de cursi.

Dougie asintió con la cabeza. Danny siguió hablando.

—-Pero me gusta.—añadió aún sonriendo.—Hasta hace unos días no me di cuenta, pero sí. Me gusta.

Dougie torció la boca y observó que Danny cerraba los ojos.

—And I've wasted half my life to throw it away saying "everyday should be a new day to make you smile and find a new way of falling in love". Yeah, falling in love.

Dougie se revolvió incómodo, tragando saliva. Danny abrió los ojos y sonrió mirando el techo.

—Out of our minds, and out of time wishin' I could be with you to share the view, oh. We could've fallen in love.

El rubio respiró con la boca entreabierta y miró a su amigo. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando se fijó en que tenía los ojos clavados en él, con una sonrisa traviesa de lado. Danny la ensanchó mostrando los dientes y fue acercándose a Dougie mientras seguía cantando.

—Sick of waiting I can't take it gotta tell ya... Sick of waiting I can't take it gotta tell ya.

El pecoso se acomodó al lado de Dougie y pasó una mano por su mejilla hasta enredar los dedos en su cabellera y acariciarle la cabeza. El rubio se sintió extasiado con ese pequeño contacto de su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al igual que él. Danny cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, acariciando superficialmente sus labios. Dougie hizo lo mismo y disfrutó de aquel mínimo roce, estremeciéndose.

Antes de que pudiese acostumbrarse demasiado a la carne de gallina por la cercanía, Danny se separó completamente de él, colocándose en su asiento. Dougie abrió los ojos con la sensación de le hubieran despertado de una bofetada. Observó el gesto consternado de su amigo, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Dougie... ¿Tú crees que lo que estamos haciendo está mal?

El rubio parpadeó varias veces seguidas y se aclaró la garganta, mirándose las manos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—Bueno... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Danny apretó los labios.

—Al calentamiento global. ¿A qué va a ser, Doug? Enano, no me compliques esto más... Bastante nervioso estoy ahora mismo.

Dougie se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. La verdad es que él también estaba tan nervioso que temía decir algo por si vomitaba al abrir la boca.

El rubio tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Torció la boca mientras echaba un último vistazo a Danny y entonces expulsó aire entre los labios, pestañeando una sola vez lentamente y relajando los hombros.

—Es solo que... Estamos forzando demasiado la situación... Por eso quizá nos esté costando admitir todo esto.

Danny escuchó atentamente y suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón... Será mejor que lo dejemos estar. Los dos sabemos lo que nos está pasando, ¿no? Otra cosa es que nos cueste bastante mostrarlo. Pues ya está, ocurrirá cuando tenga que ocurrir. Que surja de un modo espontáneo.

—Exacto.—contestó Dougie esbozando una media sonrisa. Su corazón parecía calmarse por momentos, pero su pulsación seguía acelerada. En verdad, y aunque no lo llegase a reconocer del todo, hubiera deseado que Danny juntase sus labios con los suyos antes de que se arrepintiese demasiado.

Un silencio austero se apoderó de la habitación. Dougie se frotó las manos muy despacio y Danny se movió encima de la cama, acomodándose.

Entonces, el castaño espetó:

—Eh, Dougie.

El pequeño giró la cabeza sobresaltado ante el tono de voz brusco de su amigo y despegó los labios para preguntar qué pasaba. Unas gruesas manos se apoderaron de sus mejillas y solo pudo ver una masa de pecas ante sus ojos asombrados.

Cerró los ojos y la canción terminó.

Ardor. Ardor y un torrente de emociones. Eso era lo único que podían sentir. Lo perceptible no importaba. La imagen de la habitación se había distorsionado y el sonido de la voz del locutor quedaba muy lejos.

Dougie agarró las muñecas de Danny para sentir que aquello era real y aferrarse a aquel momento para que no terminase jamás. El rizoso dejó de hacer presión con sus labios en los de su amigo solo por un segundo para sentir un pequeño resquicio de aire que les enfriase los labios ardientes debido al contacto y ladeó aún más la cabeza para morder el labio inferior de Dougie e irrumpir con la lengua en su cavidad, convirtiendo aquel beso en uno lento, apasionado y húmedo. El pequeño creyó desfallecer emitiendo un jadeo que se perdió en la boca de su amigo, y cuando creyó que estaba tan excitado que sus entrañas rugirían por más, Danny le dio un último pico y se separó de él muy despacio, recogiendo cada hálito de los labios de Dougie en los centímetros que los separaban.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada azul cielo divertida que acompañaba a una sonrisa traviesa, la cual formaba unas incipientes patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos. Dougie quiso recorrer cada una de sus arruguitas con las yemas de los dedos y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca dejaría de gustarle cada centímetro de la piel de Danny, ni siquiera cuando envejeciese lo suficiente como para que aquellos pequeños pliegues se convirtiesen en rugosidades que enterrasen la mirada de su amigo hasta apagarla.

—Creí que iba a ser espontáneo.—dijo Dougie esbozando una sonrisa ladeada y agachando la cabeza, pero no la mirada. Danny arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acaso te lo esperabas?—preguntó en voz baja de forma confidencial. Dougie se rió entre dientes con él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo. Danny sonrió y se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios para después bajar hasta su pecho. Dougie se mordió el labio inferior durante el proceso y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos rizos que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. El rizoso rozó la cadena de su collar con sus labios y lo agarró con los dientes, provocando un mordisco superficial en la piel del rubio que hizo que se le erizase el vello y contuviese un pequeño gemido que quería escapar de entre sus labios. Danny levantó la cabeza con la plaquita entre los dientes y entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa victoriosa. Dougie esbozó un mohín y frunció el ceño, dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca, lo cual provocó que Danny soltase la placa y se frotase la nuca, dolorida. El rubio lanzó una carcajada suave y casi melodiosa al aire, terminándola en un pequeño suspiro.

—Pero mira que eres tonto...—declaró el pequeño negando con la cabeza ante la mirada atenta de Danny, que seguía tocándose la nuca. Compuso una ancha sonrisa que le produjo escalofríos y supo que no quería que esa desconocida y vergonzosa pero agradable sensación desapareciese nunca.

—Entonces... ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso hemos empezado... Una relación?—preguntó Danny algo intimidado. Dougie torció la boca y compuso una mueca, agarrando por los pelos de la coronilla al pecoso y acercándose a su rostro.

—No, idiota, la relación ya estaba más que empezaba en todos los sentidos.—sonrió.—Comenzó desde el primer momento en el que nos vimos desde los dos extremos de la calle, yo con mis golosinas destrozadas y tú con mi soldadito de plomo en la mano.

Y entonces le tocó el turno a Danny de sentir pequeñas cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago mientras Dougie se acercaba para replicar con un beso casto, solo carne con carne y un pequeño movimiento de labios bastante suave.

Antes de que Danny pudiese acostumbrarse a la delicadeza de Dougie, se separó de él para empujarlo y dejarlo tumbado en la cama sobre su edredón púrpura, colocándose sobre él. Dougie observó con un brillo impaciente en los ojos a su amigo, el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara.

—Menos mal que nuestra relación ya estaba comenzada... Porque entonces me sentiría muy violento por lo que vamos a hacer.

Dougie se rió de forma nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo y rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Danny mientras este se acercaba a él para darle nuevamente otro beso con el que esperaba dejarle sin aliento.

_Enrojece al percatarse de que Danny ya ha abierto los ojos y le observa con una de sus características sonrisas, mezcla de burla y diversión. Dougie tuerce la boca y nota cómo se ruboriza aún más debido a la vergüenza de ser pillado contemplándolo mientras duerme. Danny se revuelve un poco hasta llegar al rostro del rubio y le da un beso en la frente. El pequeño cierra los ojos y disfruta de ese pequeño roce, guardándolo en su memoria._

—_Eres tan crío que aún te entretienes mirando a la gente mientras duerme.—dice el pecoso aún con los labios pegados a la frente de su amigo. Dougie arruga la nariz y le da un pequeño empujón a Danny, apretando los labios._

—_Sí, claro, como que tú nunca lo haces..._

—_No, claro que no. Por cierto, hablas en sueños._

_Dougie rie y se incorpora boca abajo en la cama para poder besar a Danny en los labios. Su típico beso de «buenos días», porque ellos nunca se saludan, sino que se dan un beso._

_Ni Danny ni Dougie son muy dados a expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta. Más bien, se les da mejor demostrarlo con acciones._

_De ese modo, Dougie nunca sabrá que a Danny le encanta cuando arruga la nariz._

_Ni Danny sabrá que Dougie se hace el asustadizo en muchas de las películas solo para que él lo abrace._

_Ni Dougie sabrá que Danny adora cuando envuelve sus pies con los suyos en la cama cuando tiene frío._

_Ni Danny sabrá que Dougie le cuenta las pecas con la yema de los dedos cuando se queda dormido en el sofá._

_Ni Dougie sabrá que Danny muestra una gran debilidad por sus pijamas desgastados con estampados infantiles._

_Ni Danny sabrá que Dougie le pone su cara a todos y cada uno de los personajes de las películas románticas._

_Y por supuesto, Danny nunca sabrá que Dougie lloró la noche de su cumpleaños de la felicidad por haber recibido de regalo aquella placa, por tonto que le sonase._

_Así como Dougie desconocerá por completo que Danny aún sigue guardando aquel soldadito de plomo junto a la foto que le echó aquel día en el autobús escolar._

_Porque cuando un sentimiento es más fuerte que el soporte que sostiene las estrellas en la bóveda celeste, no se necesitan palabras para describirlo ni demostrarlo._

_Y aunque no supieran todo aquello... Lo sospechaban._

_Por algo Dougie seguía poniéndose el pijama de los Power Rangers por muy desteñido y estrecho que le quedase._


End file.
